The Adhesive Duck Deficiency
by Blue-Sparkle Lemonade
Summary: Based on Big Bang Theory. Alise falls in the shower dislocating her shoulder and the only one able to help her is Nightwing. Now he has to help her out of the shower, get dressed, get her to the hospital and back, now high on painkillers and muscle relaxer. This wasn't how Nightwing was planning to spend his free night. But when's his life been easy? Nightwing/OC or Dick/OC


**Okay, I've never written any Young Justice fanfiction before and I've not seen too much of the series, just bits and pieces from each season. In this scenario, it takes place before season 2, Aqualad has already left, but Dick has become Nightwing, just recently. So he still retains few personality traits from Robin. It takes place one year before season 2.**

 **I hope you enjoy it and hopefully I will be writing more things like this.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Big Bang Theory, Young Justice, but I do own Alise, Rebekka and Olivia.**

* * *

"Again!" Dinah, otherwise known as the deadly Black Canary ordered as her part-time protégée fell to floor once again, probably the hundredth time in that training session. The protégée in question was Alise Minty Smith, aged 17. The floor hummed to life before a massive flashing red FAIL showed up on the floor.

"Oh bite me." Alise muttered before forcing her aching muscles to get up off the floor, only to land there ten seconds later. The Justice League had picked up Alise along with her two friends four years ago when they had more or less taken down Captain Cold on their own. From then on, each League member shared the responsibility of mentoring the three girls on their abilities and powers. While Alise was a normal girl, her friends Rebekka and Olivia had magical powers that with their wands could do wonderous things with. So each member of the League was to teach them what they knew. At that moment, Black Canary was teach Alise how to hold herself in a fight. However, Alise thought she was teaching her how to have her butt handed to her. All three girls lived in Mount Justice with the rest of the team.

"You're done for today Alise. Go hit the showers. You're really sweaty" Canary told her, wiping some imaginary dirt off her suit.

"Thanks. Just what every girl wants to hear." Alise replied as she sat up, stretching and popping her back in relief before standing up, grabbing her towel and tracking suit hoodie before heading out of the training room and to the… she wasn't sure what it was called, but it was just where everyone hung out really. Already there was M'gann, Artemis, La'gaan, Garfield, Robin just turned Nightwing, the new Robin, Wally, Connor, Rebekka and Olivia, all dressed up for a night out apart from Nightwing.

"What's going on here?" Alise asked as she walked in, gaining the attention of all in the room.

"We're heading out for the night on the clubs! Woo!" Olivia exclaimed, throwing her arms up in the air in her normal bubbly manner with a hint of craziness.

"Is she already drunk?" she asked Wally who was next to her psychotic friend, in a joking tone. "Anyway, are you all going?" she asked the group.

"All except Mr. Life-of-the-party here." Liv said, playfully shoving Nightwing's shoulder as he was on the couch reading some thick book that Alise couldn't see the cover of. "Choosing books over hanging out with us." she continued, mock offended before turning back to Alise. "Either way, are you coming with us or not?" Nightwing's ears discreetly awaited her answer as he pretended to be reading his book.

"Uh, no sorry. I'm gonna ditch you guys for a shower, food and sleep." Alise replied, not noticing the breath Nightwing had been holding be let out.

"Have it your way. Have fun with your food." Rebekka finally spoke up, starting to drag Connor towards the Zeta-tube.

"Yeah. Don't start getting _lonely_." Olivia teased her friend who was staying behind, knowing about her little crush on Nightwing.

"I won't. As long as you promise not to get pregnant by the end of the night." she shot back with even more sass than what was normal for her, gesturing to Liv's progressing relationship with their team speedster as the group was heading for the Zeta-tube.

"You bitch! I'm gonna get you for that remark tomorrow!" Liv shouted back before going into the tube, leaving only Alise and Nightwing in the base as Black Canary had left just seconds earlier. There was a few seconds of silence between the two of them which neither of them really minded as they were both just happy being in each other's company at times.

"So, I'm gonna go shower then I'm gonna order a pizza. You want in? On the pizza bit, I mean." Alise awkwardly asked him. He looked up from his book.

"Sure. I'll wait until you're showered and dressed before ordering." Nightwing replied, closing his book.

"Great. I'll be out in about, say, 20 minutes?" she guesstimated before heading off to her room which had her own private bathroom.

* * *

10 minutes later

"NIGHTWING! OH MY GOD, NIGHTWING HELP!" a scream of pain tore it's way throughout the base from whoever was screaming's throat. But the fact they were screaming for him and there was only one other person in the base sent Nightwing out of his room, now changed from his suit which he was wearing only minutes earlier to a pair of dark jeans, a green hoodie and dark sunglasses, sprinting towards Alise's room where he knew she still was. "HURRY!" he heard her scream as he got to her door. He quickly burst into the room but found her not in there with the bathroom door shut and the sound of water still running met his ears.

"Alise!?" he called out to make sure she was actually in there before he started to go search elsewhere for her.

"For God's sake I'm in the bathroom!" she cried out, frustration clear in her voice. Nightwing was confused. She'd screamed for him but she was still in the shower?

"Shall I come back after?" he asked her through the door.

"Get, in here." she called out slightly less loud. Not much though. He slowly opened the door, wary of what sight was going to meet his eyes. Out of all the ones he expected, he wasn't expecting the one he came across: Alise, the girl he'd adored for four years now was lying in the bath, the shower still running, her now damp towel covering most of her body and her right arm being cradled by the other. A look of slight pain was all over her face.

"Um.." he started, unsure of what to say.

"I slipped in the shower and I think I dislocated my shoulder." Alise stated, looking at him.

"No wonder. You took a shower without the mat." he replied, pointing to the mat on the other side of the bathroom.

"I know. I was the one in the shower and I slipped." she retorted.

"We all use our bath mats because all of the showers in the base are extra slippery." Nightwing said as he turned off the running water, trying to save water.

"Yeah, sure whatever. Can you just help me up?" she asked him, grabbing the small handle on the wall to help her sit up before Nightwing aided her in getting out of the tub.

"I know that Rebekka has adhesive ducks with umbrellas in her bathtub." he commented.

"And how do you know that?" she asked, suspiciously.

"I got locked in there two years ago in the sleepover party, remember?" he reminded her, earning an 'oh yeah' in response.

"Oh, god I've gotta go to the emergency room." Alise groaned, holding her arm protectively while trying to hold her towel up so nothing was revealed to her crush. That was the last thing she wanted right now.

"Yeah. I can't relocate shoulders, out of everything I _can_ do." he said disappointedly, helping her into the bedroom.

"Can you take me? I don't want to go alone." Alise begged him.

"Sure, of course. Anything." he replied instantly with no hesitation.

"Thank you." she replied. "Oooww!" she moaned as she jolted it slightly by mistake as he set her down on the end of her bed. "Can you get me some clothes?" she asked him, nodding her head towards her chest of drawers on the other side of the room. He made his way over and opened up the top drawer.

"You really need to organise in here Alise." he joked, trying to lighten the mood. "Where's your um… underwear?" he asked bashfully.

"I don't need any underwear or a bra. Just a shirt and some shorts will do. I ain't trustin' you to go through my underwear drawer." she replied. "Come on Night, I need clothes." she hurried him.

"Alright." he defended, grabbing the first set he saw, handing them to her. She glanced at them.

"Seriously, those shorts with that top?" she asked, looking up at him with slight disgust.

"Alright." he sighed, leaving the shorts on the bed and throwing the top back in and getting another one. He turned back to her.

"No." he grabbed another one.

" _No._ " he grabbed another one.

" _No!_ " he grabbed another one.

"...Oh that's cute!" she said, looking at them, now happy with her outfit.

"We should have you checked for a concussion." Nightwing said, thinking over the last ten seconds and handing the clothes over.

"Okay now, you gotta help me put these on." she told him, handing him the shirt and getting up to face him.

"Alright." he complied, rolling the short up to get her head in.

"But don't look!" she demanded.

"Don't look?" he asked her.

"I don't want you to see me naked!" she explained.

"Oh! Oh yeah. I don't want to see you naked either." he replied, making Alise snap.

"What, you don't want to see me naked? Do you not think I look good underneath five layers of clothing?" she had a go at him, annoyed.

"What? No! I'm sure you've got an amazing body! I mean, uh, I'm digging myself a grave here. Let's just get your clothes on." he said closing his eyes, holding out the shirt. "Many old superheroes once had to do tasks with their eyes closed. It never ended well for them." he said as Alise got her head in the shirt, his hands ended up on top of her hair a little bit as she got her head comfortably in.

"Okay. Now you need to help me get my arm into the sleeve." she told him.

"Okay." he said, starting to feel around for her arm. Alise suddenly froze.

"...Is that my arm?" she asked him, face blushing from embarrassment and slight anger.

"Um, it doesn't exactly feel like your arm." he replied, uncertainly.

"...Then maybe you should let it go." she told him, the order laced in her words. He quickly dropped his hands to his sides.

"Alright then." he said bashfully. "Sorry Alise. You must feel violated right now." he stated.

"Well, I'm more in pain than feeling violated right now. I'll get my payback for it later." she told him.

* * *

"Okay, we're almost there Alise. Can you walk the rest of the way or do you want me to carry you?" Nightwing asked me once we came out of the Zeta-tube near Gotham hospital.

"I'm got a bad arm, not a bad leg. I'm fine." she snapped at him a bit before carrying on walking. Once they were in the emergency department of the hospital, Nightwing got Alise to sit down in an empty chair while he went to the reception to get a form. Once he returned, he sat down next to her.

"Can you help me fill it in?" he asked him.

"You don't even have to ask." he told her, picking up a pen. "Alright. According to the snippy receptionist behind the desk, you'll be seen after the man claiming to be having a heart attack but is well enough to play doodle jump on his iphone." he told her, hopefully making her laugh but to no avail. "Name: Alise Minty Smith. Describe illness or injury." he read off the form.

"I dislocated my shoulder." Alise replied, trying to stay calm, still hugging her arm.

"Cause of injury: Slipped in bathtub." he answered the next one for her. "Okay, medical history. Have you ever been diagnosed with diabetes?" he asked her.

"No."

"Kidney disease?"

"No."

"Migranes?"

"Getting one." she hissed in frustration, but he just took it as a no.

"Are you currently pregnant?" he asked with slight hesitation of the subject.

"No."

"Thank God." he muttered.

"What?" she asked him, not hearing him.

"Nothing." he replied. "When was your last menstrual period?" he asked her.

"Ugh, next question!" she retorted, not willing to reveal that information to her crush, or to anyone outside her family.

"...I'm just gonna put in progress." he said, not really sure what to do. "Okay, moving onto psychiatric disorders, do you have any?" he asked her.

"Oh my god, what does this have to do with my freakin' shoulder!?" she hissed rhetorically, the pain really getting to her.

"Episodes of sub-psychotic rage." he read aloud as he wrote it down.

"Ass." she cussed at him under her breath.

"I heard that." he told her as he wrote.

"Dickhead." she muttered as well in rage.

"Heard that as well." he said. "Moles, lesions or other skin conditions. Tattoo on lower back." he stated as he wrote it down.

"How do you know about that?" she asked him, alarmed.

"Like I said before: the hero always peaks."

* * *

a few hours later.

Over the hours they'd been in the hospital, Nightwing had continuously put up with Alise's constant bitching and snapping at him purely because he knew that she was in pain and wanted to take it out on anything and everything in order to try and make it go away. He of all people knew what pain could do to even the sweetest angels.

"Do you need anything?" he asked, hiding a yawn as he got up since it was getting into the middle of the night, early hours of the morning. Alise was getting close to nodding off in her chair from the pain and from tiredness.

"No thanks." she replied tiredly, forcing a smile on her face. Just as he was going to walk away, she grabbed his hand, holding on with her good arm. "W-where are you going?" she asked him, scared of being alone in a place she didn't know late at night.

"I'm just stepping outside to make a phone call. Let the 'B-man' know I won't be back tonight. You're going to need someone to watch over you and the others are most likely not going to be in any condition to look after you." she told him, showing her his phone, using Alise's nickname for his mentor. He was also referring to how many of their teammates were more than likely drunk off their asses.

"Oh, okay." she replied quietly. "Look, I just want to thank you for being here and for putting up with my crap. You didn't have to. And I really am sorry for snapping at you all the time. You've been a real sweetheart all night and thank you for being supportive." she apologised meaningfully to him.

"It's fine Minty." he replied, making her smile for the first time since they got to Gotham. "Just means I get to be pissy at you next time I'm hurt." he joked before heading out to the entrance of the building.

It was a few minutes before he came back in and as he did, the nurse came through the door and all heads, even though most had been seen to now and there were very few left. "Alise Smith?" the nurse called out. Nightwing quickly helped her out of her chair and held an arm around her protectively as they made their way across the room where the nurse was waiting for them.

* * *

As the two teammates walked out of the emergency department only half an hour later, one of them looked like they were on an all-time high with her arm in a sling and some of her now dry hair (from her half shower several hours earlier) trapped underneath the brace.

"Hey Night?" Alise asked, trying to get his attention as they started walking the two blocks to get to the Zeta-tube.

"Yeah Alise?" he replied, wanting to know what she could possibly want to ask him now. He couldn't blame either of them for not really being on their guard anymore as they had learnt to with their job. It was the early hours of the morning and they were both exhausted by now, even if only one of them knew it as the other just had all of their muscles turn to jelly.

"Can I have that lift now?" she asked, her voice going completely innocent and giving him her best puppy dog look, which wasn't hard as he could rarely ever say no to her on a normal day. Wordlessly, he stopped walking and knocked her off her feet with his left arm and supported her back with his right, bring her around his body and into a bridal style hold. It was the only way he could hold her or carry her without jostling her arm. Her sling was on the far side of him so he wouldn't knock it with his chest while he walked. "Hey Night?" she called up to him in an excited whisper, a laugh threatening to escape her throat.

"Yeah?" he asked her.

"I have a secret identity too." she giggled before looking around to see if anyone was around, which their wasn't. "Do you want to know what it is?" she whispered loudly to him.

"Sure." he smirked, just going along with her funny talk.

"...Alise!" she whispered gleefully before giggling madly.

"What the girls wouldn't give to see you like this Al. The entire team for that matter." Nightwing mused to himself as he carried on walking.

"I know your secret identity too~!" Alise continued, still loopy from all the painkiller and relaxers the doctor had given her just five minutes ago. They were meant to last her all night and all day so this loopiness wasn't going to be going away anytime soon, much to Nightwing's disappointment. He froze when she said that but she then started laughing wildly. "No I don't! Silly!" she teased him. "Can I try on your glasses? I wanna be a member of Men In Black and mind-wipe someone too!" she begged, changing the topic completely.

"No." he stated.

"Oh come on! Let me mind-wipe someone! You gotta play fair or I'm telling Batman!" she exclaimed in protest.

"Alise." he sighed her name. Out of all the things he was thinking of doing tonight, this, was not one of them: trying to stop Alise from mind-wiping someone.

"Hey Nighty?" she called out quietly, now slightly more calm than her obsession earlier.

"What is it Al?" he replied for the thousandth time that night.

"...I'm still hungry." she stated. "When is that pizza you ordered getting here?" she asked him, looking up at him as he reached the Zeta-tube. "You better not have put mushrooms or olives on it. You know how much I hate those!" she went on as they reappeared back in Mount Justice and in the main room where Nightwing slowly let her down and her feet eventually found the floor. The computer identified them as they walked through. Given that everything was the way that they had left it, it suggested that the team hadn't returned from their night out yet. "Ooh! We're in a mountain! Are we in the Transformers: Prime universe?" Alise asked the second oldest of the Bat family as he was leading her towards her room. Once they reached her room, he opened the door for her, pushing her in gently and quickly shutting the door behind them before she tried to escape. And at that point, Nightwing wasn't going to put it past her.

"Now Alise, you were given powerful pain medication, and a muscle relaxer so don't try and do anything strenuous while you're meant to be sleeping. You need to rest, so I'll leave you to it." he told her, heading for the door as she just stood there, staring at him while he spoke.

"Wait!" she called out, making him stop in his tracks. He tirned to face her. "You have to help me get into bed." she told him before holding in laughter. "N-Nightwing has to get me into bed!" she laughed, mainly to herself. "Bet you never thought I'd say _that_!" she giggled at him, kneeling over in laughter.

"Fine, you loopy druggie." he muttered under his breath, starting to get annoyed as he shut the door once more and helped her reach her bed.

"You know," she started talking again. "Lots of people think you're like, a robot man because you put missions first, and don't get me wrong, you TOTALLY are." she said, forcing him not to glare at her as he knew that most stuff she was saying, she didn't actually mean. She wasn't even going to remember most of this in the morning. He opened up her covers as she spoke and guided her to sit down before she started bum-shuffling down, her head started to go towards the pillow. "But then it's like that movie Wall-E, at the end. You're so full of love and you can save a plant and get those people out of the floaty chairs." she told him, smiling like a chesire cat as he pulled the covers up on her. She was now leaning against the headrest and many pillows, practically sitting in bed as he finished tucking her in.

"Uh, thanks. I guess." he replied, unsure whether that was an insult or a compliment. Probably the first one but he let it slide as the night was almost over. He just had to get her to fall asleep.

"Can you stay with me? Just until I fall asleep? I don't want to be on my own." she asked him, patting the space next to her in her bed.

"I'm not so sure about that Al." he started to reply, not sure if she'd remember this all once the meds wore off.

"I've got all night, _Nightwing~_." she told him, singing his name. He finally gave in, sighing in defeat.

"Okay Al. Don't say I don't do anything for you." he complied, getting into the bed with her. She pushed herself over a bit. As she had a twin XL bed frame, there wasn't too much room for either of them so once he was in, Alise leaned into him, her face on his chest as she was starting to doze off already. By then, both their bodies were fully in the bed. Alise's arm was resting arcoss her stomach as she slept on her side.

"Night-y night, Night. Hmm, that was funny." Alise chuckled to herelf slightly before drifting off. "Night." she said before passing out.

"Night Alise." he said, kissing her forehead before passing out himself before he had the chance to sneak out of the bed.

* * *

When Nightwing woke up at first he was tense because he didn't recognise the room. But then the previous night's events caught up to him and he let out a groan, not caring if he accidentally woke up the beautiful, in his opinion, brunette next to him. He had another whole 12 hours of her acting like she'd just had an overdose of chocolate and sweets. He glanced slightly at the alarm clock on the other side of the bed, on the nightstand. It read 11:45. Another groan escaped his lips as his slightly lifted head fell back onto the pillow. He'd only gotten about six and a half hours sleep that night. Although that was even more than how many he was used to, he'd had a few nights with little to no sleep so he was originally going to sleep for over 12 hours last night in order to catch up. However, fate had had other plans for him. While going over last night in his head, realisation dawned on him when he realised that there was a lack of a drugged up brunette next to him. Then a question came to him: Where was she? He quickly got out of her bed, straightening out any creases on his clothes before running out to find her.

In the main room however, Alise was making quite a sport of herself in front of the rest of the team.

"What the hell Minty! We're gone for one night and you go and break yourself!" Olivia exclaimed as she and Wally were on a single sofa, with her sitting on his lap, his arms wrapped around her waist. Her hair was still a little tussled from last night's dance-off where she'd really given it her all.

"What even happened to you?" Rebekka asked as she snuggled into Connor on the sofa.

"I needed Nightwing's help to get dressed." she giggled. "And then I told him I was still hungry from earlier and THEN we slept together." she continued, giggling away, making Miss Martian do a full on spit-take and for Liv to actually fall off her seat.

"What!?" they all exclaimed as Nightwing made his way to the main room and was a few feet from the currently one armed girl who was making last night seem like the worst teen movie ever.

"Hey look! It's Rebekka, Olivia, M'gann and their boy toys!" she insulted them, pointing at them all.

"That's it Al!" Nightwing exclaimed, picking her up the same way he carried her last night back to her room, determined to keep her there for the remainder of the day. There was pure silence in the room now as the team sat or stood there stunned. That was, until Olivia regained her voice.

"What… the… fudge!?" she exclaimed as they stared at where Alise and Nightwing had disappeared to. Rebekka quickly stood up, releasing herself from her boyfriend's hold.

"Well, I don't know about the rest of you, but I am heading to the computer to dig up all the dirt from last night and this morning to use as future black mail on both of them before either of them think to delete the footage." she informed everyone before making a dash for the main computer.

* * *

 **Please let me know what you thought and keep an eye out for more things like this. Bye! :) 3**


End file.
